Baby (KaiHun)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [END] Hanya sedikit cerita tentang betapa manisnya istri seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang hamil anak kedua mereka itu./KaiHun/YAOI/MPREG/DLDR/Seme!Jongin/Uke!Sehun/ABSURD/RnR?


**^^Baby^^**

 **Oneshoot : Baby**

 **Main Pair : KaiHun and Taeoh**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Rated : M**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary : Hanya sedikit cerita tentang betapa manisnya istri seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang hamil anak kedua mereka itu**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Crack Pair, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan, Marriage Life, MPREG Seme!Jongin, Uke!Sehun**

 **Note : BUKAN sequel dari Absurd Family! Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Kaihun beserta Taeoh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, namja manis-ku!"_

 **Jongin POV ON**

Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah seorang direktur utama di Kim Corp. Kim Corp sendiri adalah perusahaan terbesar dan berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Hebat bukan? Tentu, sudah lebih dari lima tahun aku mengembangkan perusahaan ini menjadi semakin besar dan ikut berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

Umurku tahun ini akan menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, begitu pula dengan istri— eh? Suami mungkin? Ah, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'istri' dari pada 'suami. Karena aku menikah dengan seorang namja. Yah, aku seorang gay! Itu lah salah satu kekurangan di balik kesempurnaan yang aku dapatkan.

Berbicara tentang istriku yang manis dan cantik itu. Kami sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama enam tahun, dan selama itu istriku itu telah memberiku seorang putra yang sangat tampan, namanya Kim Taeoh. Dan, setelah ini ia akan memberikan seorang malaikat lagi untukku.

Dialah Kim Sehun, orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku, orang yang sangat kucintai, dan orang yang telah melahirkan keturunan Kim yang baru. Dia istriku.

Jarum jam yang pendek itu menunjukan angka dua belas, tentu saja dua belas malam. Ini sudah tengah malam, namun istriku yang manis itu terus saja bergerak gelisah di sampingku. Ia tidak menyadari, jika sedari tadi aku sudah terjaga karena gerakan gelisahnya itu.

"Ughhhh! Jonginnie! Ireona!" Ujarnya manja. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhku dari belakang. Entah, apa karena bawaan bayi mereka atau apa, selama enam bulan terakhir ini, Sehun terus saja bergelut manja denganku. Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya. Manis sekali.

"Jonginnie!" Dia kembali memanggil namaku dengan suara manja dan kesalnya. Pasalnya, aku tidak menggubris panggilannya sedari tadi, dan melancarkan aksi pura-pura tidurku.

"Ah! Jangan menendang perut Mommy, Sayang. Ughhh!" Suaranya yang cempreng namun bercampur serak khasnya itu merintih kesakitan, ia beringsut mendudukan dirinya di kepala ranjang.

Karena, tidak tahan melihatnya kesakitan itu pun aku meruntuhkan seluruh aksi pura-pura tidurku itu. aku membalikan badanku, mendudukan diriku.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku pada perut besar istriku itu, tanpa berniat menekannya. Sebelah tanganku mengelus perutnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut kuat sembari menatap wajah manisnya yang masih menampakan sedikit kesakitan di sana.

 **Jongin POV OFF**

"Tidurlah, Anak Daddy Sayang. Kasihan, Mommymu sudah sangat kesakitan seperti itu. sekarang, kamu tidur, ya?" Jongin mengelus lembut perut Sehun dengan gerakan lambat. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati kegiatannya hingga denyutan di perut Sehun tidak terasa lagi olehnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia masih bergerak di dalam sini?" Tanya Jongin kembali menarik dirinya dari perut Sehun. Sehun menatapnya, ia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kamu nakal sekali, huh?! Sama Mommy tidak mau berhenti, eh, sama Daddy baru mau berhenti." Sehun mengembungkan pipi serta mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Jongin mengacak surai kelam Sehun.

"Karena dia tahu kalau ayahnya bisa jadi, 'kan?"' Tebak Jongin asal. Sehun yang tak mau kalah juga membalas Jongin. "Aku ibunya!"

"Katamu, kau tidak mau di posisi 'ibu',"

Sehun terdiam. Jongin benar, ia sama sekali tidak mau mendapatkan posisi 'ibu' dalam peran pernikahan mereka ini. Namun, disini dialah yang melahirkannya, dialah yang menjadi orang yang dimasuki. Dan berarti, dia sama saja berada di posisi 'ibu'. Bukan begitu? Entahlah, terlalu bodoh untuk di bicarakan.

"Ugh! Aku mau tidur!" Sehun langsung saja membaringkan kembali dirinya, lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai mata kaki dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Ah, Sehunnieku yang cantik dan manis ini mengambek rupanya," Goda Jongin yang kali ini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Jongin berusaha menyingkap selimut itu dari kepala Sehun, namun namja cantik itu tetap menahannya sesekali berdecak sebal.

"Sayang~"

"Stop It!"

"Tidak, Baby. Owh, My BabyHunnie, kenapa kau bertambah imut saja, huh?! Membuatku ingin memakanmu saja!" Sehun menyingkap selimutnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah mesumnya. Astaga, menyeramkan sekali.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Sana tidur!" Titah Sehun sambil mendorong kuat dada Jongin, agar kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tapi, namja tampan itu mempertahankan posisinya sekarang, dimana kepalanya disanggah oleh tapak tangannya sedangkan siku tangannya menjadi titik tumpu yang menahan berat kepalanya.

Tidak masalah sih posisi Jongin itu, tapi lihatlah saat ini Jongin sangat dekat di sampingnya, memakan lebih banyak porsi ranjangnya. Apakah itu saja alasannya? Tentu saja tidak. Wajah mesum Jongin juga ikut dalam masalah ini. eh?

Jongin yang hanya diam saja sedaari tadi pun mulai bergerak. Ia menarik pinggang Sehun agar berhadapan dengannya, memberikan sedikit ruang di bawah untuk bayi mereka. Tangan lainnya ia arahkan ke rambut Sehun, mengelusnya dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Inilah cara ampuh untuk membuat Sehun terdiam.

Jongin menatap wajah cantik yang juga menatapnya itu. Tangannya bergerak ke pipi mulus sang istri, mengelusnya lembut, hingga membuat Sehun sendiri terbuai.

"Kau semakin manis dan cantik saja, BabyHunnie." Puji Jongin sembari tersenyum. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Manis sekali, bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Baby." Sehun kembali mendongakan kepalanya. Rona itu masih sangat kentara di pipi mulus nan putih itu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jonginnie." Papar Sehun. Tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak berbuat apa-apa pun bergerak naik, lalu mengelus pipi suami tampannya.

CHUP~

Sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat tiba-tiba saja menubruk bibir Sehun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Sehun saja di buat membulatkan matanya, karena belum siap dengan ciuman yang di berikan oleh Jongin.

Namun, setelah itu, Sehun sedikit tersenyum kecil di antara ciuman mereka, membalas ciuman Jongin tak kalah agresifnya. Saling memagut, menjilat, mengigit, menyesap, dan bertarung lidah.

Lidah Jongin berusaha menerobos ke dalam gua hangat Sehun, namun Sehun mendorongnya dengan lidahnya membuat Jongin mendesah kesal. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat sang suami terlihat kesusahan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Sehun. Tapi, tetap saja, seberapa kuat Sehun ingin mendominasi disini, Jongin yang akan tetap memenangkan pertarungan lidah.

"Kau ingin bermain denganku, Baby? Baiklah~" Jongin memajukan kepalanya, kembali menyesap bibir tipis merah menggoda milik istrinya itu yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

Kali ini, Jongin berhasil membawa lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat Sehun. Tangannya menahan punggung Sehun agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, karena posisi mereka saat ini di tepi ranjang.

Lidah Jongin bermain di dalam sana, menggelitik langit-langitnya, mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya dengan sangat teliti, dan jangan lupa Jongin mengaduk seluruh isi mulutnya, sedikit membuat Sehun kewalahan melayani nafsu suaminya yang tengah meledak ini. Wajar saja, Jongin tidak ada menyentuh Sehun sama sekali sejak ia tahu Sehun tengah mengandung. Namun,

NYUT~

CEKLEK

"Ah!"

Taeoh tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan bayi mereka yang berada di dalam sana juga menendang perut sang ayah yang menempel di perut sang ibu. Kompak sekali, ya?

"Taeoh-ya, kau kenapa, Sayang?" Tanya Sehun yang berhasil menjauhkan Jongin dari dirinya. Taeoh berlari kecil menuju tengah ranjang, di antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Mom, Taeoh takut tidul thendilian! Taeoh mau tidul thama Daddy dan Mommy thaja!" Jongin memandang anaknya ini heran. Pasalnya, selama ini Taeoh tidur di kamarnya sendiri, malahan jika anak berumur lima tahun itu diajak tidur bersama, ia akan menolaknya dan mengatakan 'Taeoh thudah bethal'

Sehun yang menangkap wajah kecewa Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil, lalu menidurkan Taeoh di sampingnya, kemudian menepuk kecil pantat Taeoh agar anak tampannya itu cepat tertidur.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang dengan kasar, hingga membuat ranjang itu sedikit bergoyang. Ia mencoba menutup matanya sembari menghela nafas beratnya beberapa kali.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia tahu, Jongin sedang menahan mati-matian nafsunya itu. Itu pasti sakit sekali. Yah, ia juga pernah berada di posisi itu.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya nanti, Jonginnie," Ucap Sehun lembut. Jongin yang sudah menutup matanya itu sampai membulatkan matanya. Kepalanya menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang tak percaya. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Thanks, Baby!"

CHUP~

Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kaget. Namja manis itu menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara, "Bagaimana jika nanti Taeoh terbangun!"

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah gerakan bibir yang dapat di tangkah oleh Jongin. Jongin tidak perduli, ia terlalu senang. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan jatahnya, setelah hampir setengah tahun tidak merasakan lubang sempit itu. eh?

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar tertidur sedari tadi.

'Ugh! Aku akan terus menempel pada Mommy!' Batinnya kesal. Mungkin, ini bawaan akan memiliki adik, jadi Taeoh juga dalam mode manjanya akhir-akhir ini. mempersiapkan dirinya nanti, karena kasih sayang Mommy dan Daddynya akan terbagi dengan adik kecilnya itu.

Tapi, tak masalah. Dia sangat senang mendengar akan memiliki adik. Hanya saja, yah itu, jiwa anak kecilnya masih tidak rela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Gak tahu juga ini apa -,- pokoknya ini aneh banget dah… udah manis belum momentnya? Udah kan? Hm… maaf kissnya gak hot yah. Jadi bingung nentuin ratenya nih… M-nya gak sampai yah, cuman kissingnya aja hahahaha**

 **Kalau gak suka dengan alur atau pairing ini. tolong keluar saja dari halaman ini dari pada menekan kolom review lalu mengetik sebuah flame or bash di sana.**

 **Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu yah, harap RnR nya dari kalian… Pai Pai!**


End file.
